


Here, kitty.

by totorainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, tbh i don't know i just wrote this bec i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorainbow/pseuds/totorainbow
Summary: Mina kissing away Jeongyeon's tears.





	Here, kitty.

**Mina couldn’t remember the ****last**** time she sat beside a person she loved**.

Has it been a year? Three? _Five_? It was getting harder to grasp the concept of time from where she was.

Jeongyeon was breathing evenly beside her, but Mina felt the heaviness of her each breath. It’s been so long since she last saw her; Jeongyeon had cut her hair short again and dyed it black. She looked fiercer, but her eyes were clearer. She was in way better shape than she last saw her.

She knew this day would come, she’d been preparing for this. She’d been prepared for this. _Almost_.

Jeongyeon was the one who spoke first, “Hey, sorry I’ve been missing in action for the past few years. It’s just... It’s hard to see you.”

She glanced over at Jeongyeon; her eyes were fixed on the ground, hands on either side.

“_It’s okay._” Mina inched her pinky closer but Jeongyeon moved her hand before she could even touch her.

“There wasn’t a day I haven’t thought about you, though.”

Jeongyeon was clutching on the bench so hard Mina was afraid her hand might bruise.

“I miss you so much it fucking hurts. It’s like...”

Silence.

It’s as if she ran out of words to say.

But Mina understood.

She knew exactly what Jeongyeon was going through, because she had gone through that.

That wanting to be with that certain person so hard you’d exchange everything you have just to have a minute with her. Hell, even 10 seconds.

Jeongyeon sighed in exhaustion beside her, “Words could never describe how much I’ve been missing you.”

She put her hand over Jeongyeon’s. The taller girl was struggling for words but she let her be. Mina couldn’t do anything but wait for her say the unsaid things in her own pace.

“But I’m okay. Functioning. Lately, someone’s been taking care of me. She’s not doing a very good job to be honest. She annoys me most of the time. But she’s doing her best.”

“_What’s her name?”_

“Remember **Nayeon**?”

“_Your psychiatrist.”_

“She helped me get through the hardest days. I figured it’s her job but we stayed friends even after my sessions ended.”

“_I’m glad to hear that.”_

And she sincerely was. Mina liked how Jeongyeon’s eyes sparkle when she says Nayeon’s name; How her lips form a faint smile when she talks about her.

She’d taken it all away when she left her and Nayeon brought it back.

“She’s relentless and loud. She annoys the hell out of me. But I’m really thankful she’s by my side.”

A cool, spring wind blew through Jeongyeon’s hair, making it slightly dishiveled. Mina wanted to fix it and tuck it neatly behind her ears, but she couldn’t. She _shouldn_’t.

Jeongyeon took a deep breath and Mina knew exactly what she was gonna say next.

“Last night, she told me **she’s inlove with me**.”

There was another moment of silence between them.

“_What did you tell her?”_

“I guess it’s the reason why I’m here. I couldn’t give her an answer. I felt the need to tell you first.”

Another _silence_. She glanced at Jeongyeon; she had her eyes closed, lips and chin trembling.

“Mina. I think that I have been holding myself back from falling in love again.” She paused, her voice breaking. “And I think it's because I can't let you go.” 

When Jeongyeon opened her eyes, they appeared like two gliterring stars. Soon after, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“But you're not here anymore so I have to ask this: Can I let myself fall in love with Nayeon?”

“**Would it be okay if I move on?**”

Mina would’ve traded the rest of her life just so she can touch and tell Jeongyeon that it’s _okay_.

But there’s _nothing_ left to trade for.

She rose from her seat and sat down in front of the sobbing girl, wishing to the heavens so hard that she’d hear her.

“_It’s time to let me go. You’ve mourned more than enough. You deserve all the happiness in the world, babe.”_

Tears were streaming down Jeongyeon’s face, she keeps on brushing it off.

_“Your heart has healed. It’s time to open it up to someone else_.” Mina whispered and kissed Jeongyeon’s tears away.

As if Jeongyeon had felt her, she stopped crying.

“I just realized that you have no way of answering that. I didn’t really know what I was expecting here.” She chuckled slightly as she gets teary again.

“It’s not like I’m asking you appear glowing in front of me, you know like Patrick Swayze in Ghost.”

“I just wish there’s a way to talk to you. Give me a sign or something. Anything.”

“For the last time.” Jeongyeon barely managed to get out the words between the sobbing.

Just then a fat stray cat had started walking towards them.

“_Here, kitty._” Mina knew the cat can see her,_ “Can you please tell this girl to stop crying and move on from me?_” She jokes in the wind. The fat cat stared at her and jumped in the bench, settling beside Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon wiped her tears away as she noticed the cat.

“_Tell her it’s okay.”_

The cat purred softly and began to rub itself against Jeongyeon’s arms.

“Hi kitty, did Mina send you?” Her voice was grainy, “Did she say it’s okay?” Jeongyeon petted the feline softly as it continued purring.

“Alright, I will take that as a yes.”

She slowly stood up as she picked up the bouquet of white lilies beside her.

“I guess this is it. I’m letting you go, Penguin.” Jeongyeon paused, softly smelling the lillies before laying it down next to Mina’s grave.

“**_Goodbye Jeongyeon._**”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one-shot no asked for. Inspired by Tracy McConnell's last conv with her first love.. and a prompt generator lol.
> 
> I'm missing jeongmi so much.


End file.
